


i get off

by beware_of_you



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: But Like Very Little Plot, Emily Prentiss has a praise kink idc what anyone says, F/F, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, also season 13 JJ radiated so much bde, and porn, and some fluff, but - Freeform, do i have to put a tw for smoking, fk linda barnes me and my homies can't stand linda barnes, holy shit, i do it for the women and the gays only, including that stinky bitch Linda Barnes, like seriously a good 5k words of this is porn, like you need to bathe in holy water porn, please for god sake 18plus, sue me, that's ur warning ig, the crew from season 13 is all here tho, there's smoking, there's so much smut, this is just like 8k words of porn, this was sitting in my drafts unfinished for months so, to my credit there is some plot, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you
Summary: "Everything in JJ's life felt so out of control: she has little to no say at work, she's hardly in control in the field (she's almost like Barnes' personal puppet, parroting only what she says and following her orders to the T, no matter how much it irritates her to do so) and the custody battle of the boys had only given her so much say so in how they're raised."((18+ as fuck bc literally so much of this is shameless smut))
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	i get off

The coffee pot at the office, which had been on it's last legs to begin with, had finally broke. It might seem like a mundane situation. After all, most people would just simply bring in another machine for the following work day. But for Jennifer Jareau, whose week has been less than ideal, a broken coffee pot felt like a slap in the face, the straw that finally broke the camel's back so to speak.

She had nearly _cried_ when the Coffee Mate (because of fucking _course_ it had to be the machine that made _coffee)_ had sputtered and spit steam from each and every crevice before it just completely shit out. Her efforts were rewarded with a soggy filter full of sopping wet and simultaneously burnt coffee grounds and barely a sip of liquid in her mug that smelt god awful.

Ever since Linda fucking Barnes had taken control of the BAU and turned their once well oiled machine into a harsh dictatorship, reassigning nearly every single agent sans Matt Simmons, Luke Alvez and herself, things have gone completely into disarray. The unit, once one of the most successful in the FBI and averaging around three, sometimes four, cases a week, seemed to become the biggest joke of the bureau.

 _If_ they were lucky (translation: if Barnes _approved_ of the case that JJ would bring to her attention), the trio would work on one to two cases a week. And that did include local cases, mind you. The newly appointed residing unit chief swears if she hears Barnes ask her in that condescending tone _one more time_ "what the media would think" of a specific case she brings to the woman's desk for approval, she's going to absolutely lose her mind.

It was _insulting_ of the older woman to even ask JJ that— she had been a media liaison for nearly eight _years_ before she took the test to become a profiler, for christ sake. She was _still_ the best member on the team when it comes to dealing with the media and the press before Barnes fucked everything up. To have this absolutely arrogant stick in the ass ask _her_ what the media would think of a case is down right disrespectful.

JJ swears Barnes knows that too.

"What would the media think if they found out the BAU was just sitting on their asses while more and more bodies pile up beneath our noses?" JJ so desperately wants to snap back, if even for a moment to see that cocky look in the woman's eyes fade. But she still has to put food on the table for her kids, has to provide them with the best life she can. She still has bills and rent to pay, has to do all of it on the budget of a recent divorcee just outside of Washington, DC. Even with her substantial paycheck of a government agent, she struggled at times.

Linda Barnes _very_ much knows that.

So each and every time the blonde hears that line, she forces herself to smile politely, nod tensely and walk out on her heels before she says something rash.

Matt and Luke are handling Barnes just about as well as she is.

More than once this week has she found Luke in her old office she occupied in her days as media liaison. The room, now turned into storage, is littered with box upon box of case files, documents and reports. When asked what he was doing in the room, Luke had forced a smile, setting down a box on top of another one. "Just... organizing files, boss," he simply replied before going back to his task.

JJ had left him to it. He had found a way to get through his 9-5 work day without sitting around and watching the stack of cases on the left side of her desk (Barnes' rejects) continue to grow. He's busying himself and being productive any way he can. JJ couldn't fault him for that.

The three (because Barnes had gotten on Luke's ass about hiding away in storage for the majority of the week) had been slowly making a dent on the reports that Emily Prentiss still had on her desk, a stack that really never did seem to shrink before Barnes' had reassigned her. "I think at this point, a game of cops and robbers my kids play is far more productive than this unit is right now." Matt had muttered to her under his breath as they worked side by side [because fuck an office of her own, JJ wants her desk as far away from Barnes as humanly possible].

It was a comment that wasn't aimed at JJ personally, but rather the entire situation in general. She didn't know what was worse: the fact that his comment was full of nothing but the truth, or the fact that she couldn't do anything about it without risking the future of the unit. She wasn't about to flush decades of Jason Gideon and David Rossi's hard work and dedication to make a name for the BAU down the drain.

Linda Barnes was notorious for shutting down branches of the FBI far more well known than the BAU. Someone just had to say the wrong thing at the right time and the Behavioral Analysis Unit would cease to exist.

No one wanted to risk that.

As much as they hated it, they kept their heads down and their mouths shut around the older woman and worked.

She knows that everyone else that had once been a part of this team wasn't fairing much better.

"It's not that bad," Penelope had told the lone original member still around in the BAU over the phone a few days ago. Penelope's hours at cyber security never lined up with JJ's at the BAU. A phone call over their lunch breaks was all they could do to communicate with each other again. Hardly seeing Penelope Garcia, the self appointed optimist and provider of happiness to the BAU, was just one of many terrible adjustments everyone was trying (and failing) to get used to.

"Really... I have a nice coworker... a kinda cute desk... windows..." She had then burst into tears. "JJ, who am I kidding? It's _awful_ here! My boss is a huge asshole and has the absolute _worst_ case of top dog syndrome I've ever come across. I miss not being able to see you guys every day! I _miss_ my hole in the wall office! I miss my little knick knacks! I miss actually helping people! I miss _saving_ people! I mean, am I supposed to feel good about myself for taking down a website that allows users to pirate movies? I was doing that in high school! Who the hell am I helping here? I feel so useless!"

Spencer had ranted to JJ when he had come over in the middle of the week to spend some time with her as well as the boys, who had just come back from spending a week at their dad's.

"I like teaching. I have a passion for it," Spencer had confessed to her after she had come back from laying Henry and Michael to bed. He looked so saddened, so defeated when he continues. "When people actually _want_ to learn. Most of my block classes are full of students that are just going to drop it when the time comes. My 9:15 Tuesday and Thursday class doesn't even take notes."

"I forgot how exhausting it was to work with talent," Rossi had complained with a hard sigh over a Skype call with her. "I've negotiated better with terrorists and psychopathic murders better than I can with actors. This one stopped me during the scene today and asked if I could fetch him a," he uses his hands to do air quotes, "Peruvian sparkling water." Yeah, okay buddy, let me just go call up my Peruvian sparkling water dealer."

He had sighed hard and rubbed his eyes with his fingers slowly. "It's like there's a complete lack of respect around here. Between you and me, I'd rather deal with a hundred more serial killers over dealing with one self proclaimed B list actor any day."

She doesn't talk about work with Emily often; they both understand each other's frustrations without words. But, on the occasion Emily does talk, it's when she's completely frustrated and fed up. "I'll feel good about my job again once I put the real criminals behind bars," she had muttered to her during one of these tangents before taking a drag from a lit cigarette, a habit that she had picked up again when Barnes first started to weasel her way into the unit.

She exhaled the smoke through her teeth before she continued, "I'm not patting myself on the back for arresting a woman whose just doing what she can to get by in life just like the rest of us and a detective with a small bondage fetish."

Even Tara, who had always been the calm and rational voice of reason when she was in the BAU seemed completely fed up with her new assignment. "JJ, I swear to god it's easier to negotiate solutions with a toddler. These people come to me so I can offer them help, and when I give them that help, they completely disregard everything I just said! "If you two don't work well together, why don't you ask your supervisor for new partners?" "Well I don't want a new partner. She's my best friend." Both of her hands run through her hair slowly, as if stressing just how deeply her assignment as the bureau's therapist has driven her into madness. "All. Day. Long. And then it just repeats all over again the next day!"

It's as if Linda Barnes had assigned each and every single one of them to a position she knows would undermine or completely demean their skill level and intelligence. She did this on purpose to send a very clear message: don't cross me, because if I can do this, I won't hesitate to have you and this unit ruined in a heartbeat.

It was _humiliating_.

It was _frustrating_.

JJ was so _fucking_ done with it all.

She's on the edge of her breaking point, just managing to keep behaving by reminding herself of her kids, of her friends, of the future of the BAU.

Somehow, some way, they would find a solution to make things normal again.

Some day, Barnes would be a terrible distant memory.

For now, though, she was there to stay.

Everything in JJ's life felt so out of control: she has little to no say at work, she's hardly in control in the field (she's almost like Barnes' personal puppet, parroting only what she says and following her orders to the T, no matter how much it irritates her to do so) and the custody battle of the boys had only given her _so much_ say so in how they're raised.

Control wasn't something she necessarily had craved before. She had always been content with dealing with life, with rolling with the punches and taking everything with a grain of salt. She was never aggravated when things happened that was out of her control. "It is what it is and so it shall be" was a philosophy she had stuck by for years because _that's_ what worked.

It wasn't until she had an iron chain of control shackled around her constantly, that she couldn't _do_ anything about her current situation under the harsh jurisdiction of Linda Barnes that JJ finally snapped. She _wanted_ to be able to desperately feel like she could manage some part of her life, _any_ part of it without fear.

Which is why she so looked forward to nights like this.

She turns off the ignition of her SUV when she parks in front of the apartment complex, the ring holding her car keys sliding slowly down her finger as she steps from the car and stuffs them in her pocket. She unlocks the door to the apartment, double checking to make sure the alarm was off (even though it always is; she gets off work later than her partner).

She walks over to the living room, setting the key to the apartment back into her pocket before she's greeted with a quiet meow from the couch. Other than the tiny greeting she gets from the cat, the apartment is completely silent. But the deactivated alarm, along with several of her partner's personal belongings had all but confirmed to JJ that they're home.

She clicks her tongue affectionately at the black feline lounging on the back of the furniture, cooing to him softly before leaving him alone once more to head upstairs to the bedroom. The room is dimly lit, cast in a soft orange glow from the single bedside lamp. The TV propped up on a dresser across the room is off, the adjoining bathroom door propped open slightly, but the room behind the door bathed in blackness.

The first thing her eyes land on is Emily, lounging back on the bed with one leg stretched out while the other stays propped up, bent at the knee. Her hair is down, dressed simply in a loose fitting thin tank top and simple pajama pants that were just as thin. In her hand is a worn copy of her favorite Vonnegut book, propped up against her knee as she reads it (or, rather _was_ , as her eyes have been trained on JJ since she walked through the door).

The blonde's eyes train over to the bedside table, honing in immediately on the small, wireless dial remote and a bottle of lube placed beside the remote, both items ready to use at any moment. She turns back to Emily, sucking her bottom lip slightly into her mouth as she focuses on the outline of the silicone toy straining against her pants at the base of the brunette's hips. Her thighs involuntarily clench at the sight.

Steadying herself with a deep breath, she looks up at Emily's face. The brunette's pupils are slightly dilated, cheeks flushed ever so slightly in anticipation for what's to come. Her heart races at the look in the blonde's eyes, carefully setting her book down on the table before drawing her full attention to the other woman.

JJ cups the older woman's face, tracing the sharp outline of the brunette's jaw with a few fingers. "Do you still want to do this?" she asks softly, first and foremost. No matter how much they've planned this, how many times they've done this and no matter how much Emily had prepped before she came over, consent is her number one priority. The blonde will _never_ force the older woman into something she doesn't want to do, or something that she's not comfortable with.

Emily nods firmly before JJ cuts her off with a shake of her head. "I need verbal confirmation, baby," the blonde reminds her softly. "Do you still want this?"

"Yes," the brunette replies with another firm nod. "I want this."

The younger woman smiles, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss on the brunette's mouth. "Good girl," she coos, fingers trailing down Emily's neck before she drops her hand away completely. She begins to unbutton her shirt, swiveling her head towards the remote on the table. "Do you have it on you like I asked?"

Breathing slightly hitched and eyes darkening, cheeks warming at the praise, at every inch of golden skin revealed to her, Emily swallows audibly before forcing her eyes back up to JJ's face. "Against me," she confirms, biting down on her lip as the blonde picks up the small remote.

JJ runs her thumb over the smooth plastic lightly, just brushing over the dial when she glances back down at her partner. "If at any point you want to stop, tell me. Your comfort matters to me."

"I know. I will," Emily murmurs, pausing briefly before adding in softly, "I love you."

The innocent sounding yet heart felt words are enough to bring a smile to the younger woman's face. She cups the brunette's face with her free hand, tracing her lips with her thumb. "I love you," she murmurs back sincerely, tucking a lock of dark brown hair carefully behind her girlfriend's ear. She taps against the plastic remote in her palm, fingernails clicking audibly against the dial.

Emily closes her eyes briefly, warmth spreading throughout her limbs at the soft, caring gesture. Her stomach coils with anticipation at the noise, gaze landing back to the remote in JJ's grasp. Her hands remain balled in fists at her sides to keep herself from reaching out. Her eyes darken with desire as they trail JJ's fingers, as they precisely flick open the buttons of her shirt and reveal more and more tan skin beneath.

JJ's thumb and forefinger effortlessly pinch open the last button of her shirt, shrugging the fabric off her shoulders onto the floor. Her pants soon follow, pooling around her ankles. She nudges the clothing carefully with her foot into a semi-neat pile by the bed, left only in black, lacy undergarments.

She climbs up on the bed, swinging a leg over Emily's waist to straddle the older woman. Her breath only hitches slightly when the back of her thigh nudges the toy straining underneath thin fabric. Her thumb returns to Emily's lips, faces millimeters away. Her eyes darken when Emily takes the tip of the digit in her mouth, making direct eye contact as she sucks on it lightly.

"What's the safe word?" JJ murmurs, sneaking her free hand underneath the older woman's shirt.

"Blackbird," Emily whispers around JJ's skin, arching slightly at the feeling. She lets out an airy sigh when she feels the blonde's thumbs stroke her nipples, peaks stiffening at the attention. Her nose brushes JJ's when she leans in to close the gap between them, lips brushing. The smallest of whimpers falls from Emily's mouth when the other woman's finger movements become more firm, pinching and pulling.

JJ laughs lowly, smirking down at Emily in amusement. "So needy already, huh?" she teases quietly, laughing again at the frantic, quick nod of the brunette's head. She leans in and presses a kiss on her lips, brief and sweet.

Her hands move down to the bottom of Emily's tank, balling the material between her fingers before pushing it up her body. The older woman obediently raises her hands as the top gets lifted up over her head, barely having any time to react as JJ smashes their lips together. She reciprocates instantly, a light, appreciative moan falling from her lips when the blonde slides her tongue in her mouth.

The younger woman nips at her lower lip, trailing kisses down and along Emily's sharp jawline. Her lips ghosts the older woman's skin, pressing soft, wet kisses up to her ear. She takes the lobe between her teeth, tugs down gently before leaning close, her free hand sliding down past the waistband of Emily's pants.

The blonde's breath catches in her throat when her fingers glide between the other woman's legs, careful to not move the small vibrator or the strap much. Her fingers sneak under the straps around the older woman's thighs, smirking when they snap back against her pale skin with an audible smack. She bites her lip to back a moan as soon as her fingers make contact with Emily.

_Jesus Christ._

_"Very_ needy, it seems," JJ murmurs in a hitched breath, movements slow and deliberate. She can not only feel how wet the brunette is, but _hear_ it, soft clicks echoing out in the room. "You're dripping." She tilts her head to the side innocently, locking eyes with her girlfriend with a knowing look. "You've been thinking about this all day, haven't you?"

Emily's hips jump at the feeling, a drawn out whine escaping her lips. Cheeks tinted pink and pupils blown wide, she bobs her head in another quick, desperate nod.

JJ tuts, her smirk only growing when she pulls her hand from the brunette's pants, her evident arousal glistening from the blonde's fingers in the low light of the room. She pushes her fingers into Emily's open mouth, gently clicking her tongue as a command. She has to bite back another moan as the brunette eagerly sucks her fingers clean.

Emily moans softly around the blonde's digits at the taste of herself, looking up at her innocently through her eyelashes. She releases them with a soft pop, sinking deeper into the mattress when their lips meet in a deep passionate kiss. JJ's tongue moves slowly against her own, her body rocking back on her thigh while her thumbs keep stroking firm, precise circles on her sensitive nipples.

She breathes out a soft moan, carefully flipping them over so that she's hovering over the younger woman. She braces her palm on the bed, her other hand gliding over the blonde's breasts. She palms the soft flesh beneath her hand, the combination of her cool fingers and the rough lace fabric creating much needed friction on JJ's skin. Her body responds immediately to the feeling, her hips jumping and nipples hardening to the point of nearly being painful.

Emily bends her head down, taking one in her mouth over the lace while her hand tends to the abandoned side. Her tongue runs quick, tight circles around the bud before she sucks, encouraged by the whiny moans JJ lets out at the action. She lifts her head to do the same thing to the blonde's other breast, mouth falling open when she feels the small toy start vibrating against her clit, just enough that she can feel it.

She lifts her head to meet JJ's gaze, hips undulating involuntarily at the feeling. The younger woman's face is flushed, but her eyes are steely, determined to gain back control. Her thumb turns the dial _just_ a bit more, a smirk on her face at the long, drawn out moan Emily lets out at the feeling.

" _Fuck_ , JJ..."

The blonde reaches behind her back, purposefully bumping their hips together when she arches up and unclasps her bra. She slides it off her arms, tossing it off the side of the bed before leaning up and grabbing the back of the brunette's neck. Her breath is hot against Emily's neck, goosebumps immediately appearing on her arms and a small shiver going down her spine. Her eyes fall shut at the soft kisses JJ trails up her jaw, hips bucking down against the vibrator.

"Emily."

With a small, desperate whine, the older woman's eyes slowly open at the sound of her name.

JJ slowly licks a stripe up her neck, taking her earlobe between her teeth before whispering, "I need your mouth on me." She breathes out a small moan right in the older woman's ear, fingers tangling at the hair at the base of her neck and giving the strands a light, persistent tug. " _Please_."

Emily's knees buckle, mouth going dry at her clear instruction. She _loves_ this, absolutely loves when JJ tells her _exactly_ what she needs when they're together like this.

Releasing a quiet moan, Emily trails soft kisses down the younger woman's neck, her fingers running up and down her side, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She stops briefly, nibbling along the blonde's prominent collarbones and sternum. She sucks a series of small bruises into the skin beneath her lips, JJ's chest rumbling with soft, throaty moans at the brief, stinging pain.

Her nimble fingers move to grip the back of the brunette's head, stroking the long, nearly black strands in her grasp encouragingly as she moves lower. Her head snaps up towards the ceiling, hips digging into the mattress with a choked moan when Emily's mouth finds her bare breasts, teasing her nipples with her tongue before leaving the same, small bruises on the skin just below her chest. She impatiently tugs at the older woman's hair with a groan, pushing her head down where she needs her the most.

Emily gasps out slightly at the bold move, tongue briefly dipping into the blonde's bellybutton before tracing her shapely abs, loving the way the muscles jump beneath her lips. Her mouth waters at the scent of her girlfriend's arousal, nipping at the waistband of the ruined lace, letting it snap back against her golden skin with an audible snap.

JJ tugs her hair sharply, breath hitching at the sharp moan Emily lets out against her inner thigh. "Don't tease," she murmurs, struggling to keep her voice from trembling too much. She sighs out a light moan when the brunette tugs her ruined panties down and off of her body, tossing them god-knows-where. She spreads her legs as the older woman situates herself between them, twirling a strand of dark brown hair between her fingers when Emily presses kisses against her inner thighs. "I'm so wet for you," she sighs out in a moan.

Her body tenses at the surprised moan the brunette lets out at her words, warm breath puffing out against her. Her eyes snap shut as soon as she feels Emily's soft tongue trailing between her folds, her head turning to moan into the pillow. Her fingers grasp the back of the older woman's head, holding her just where she needs as her hips gently buck up against the brunette's talented tongue, other hand tangled tightly in the sheets.

"You taste so _good,_ " Emily whispers against her and, god, it takes everything in her not to cum right then and there at the mere sound of her voice, dripping in arousal and awe.

" _Emily_ ," she moans out into the room. Her leg hitches up around the older woman's body, calf muscle guiding her flush against her. A choked, shuddering moan sobs from her lips as the brunette's mouth suctions around her clit, suckling relentlessly. "Fucking _hell_ , Emily!"

JJ's hips move on their own accord, thrusting against the older woman's tongue with needy ambition. Her hand tightly grips into the brunette's hair, face pressed into the sheets. "So good, Em, you're such a _good girl_."

Their moans harmonize together, Emily at the praise and JJ at the vibrations of the older woman's moan, hitting against her _just_ right. Her hand reaches around the bed, fumbling until she has the remote back in her grasp once more. Her thumb bumps up the dial to the highest setting without warning.

Emily deeply gasps at the feeling, pulling her face away from the blonde and bucking down against the sudden, intense vibrations she feels. She looks up at the younger woman, mouth open in a silent moan. Her stomach is coiling in warmth, her legs shaking unsteadily and, god, she's so fucking _close_ already.

"Don't cum until I tell you to," JJ demands with a low moan, pushing Emily flush against her. The brunette's breath stutters, a low, needy whine escaping her lips before she dives back in. Her tongue moves against the blonde relentlessly, drinking up what wetness she releases as if it's her only salvation. She. takes the blonde's clit between her lips, moaning against the sensitive bud at the vibrator buzzes steadily against her own.

JJ's moans become more incoherent, a desperate, whiny string of "fuck, fuck, fuck," escaping her mouth as she draws nearer and nearer to pure bliss. Her fist is wound tightly in Emily's hair, body covered in a thin sheen of sweet, cheeks and chest covered in a dark, pink flush. Her legs tremble unsteadily, hips bucking once, twice up into the brunette's mouth before she cums with a desperate, long whine of Emily's name.

She can hear the blood rushing in her ears, feel her heart pounding, hips twitching unsteadily as she comes down from her high. She strokes her fingers through the brunette's hair, legs twitching shut from the over stimulation. Her head is spinning, body reeling from the intensity of her orgasm.

She only comes to again when she hears Emily's needy, loud moan echo through the room. Blue eyes snap down and lock with brown, a soft smirk immediately spreading on her face. She untangles her hand from the brunette's hair, her fingers carefully tracing the other woman's face.

Emily looks completely and utterly desperate, her cheeks flushed, hair clinging to her face with sweat. Her eyes are blown wide, mouth open and releasing a string of incoherent, breathy moans as she bucks herself down on the vibrator.

"Does my needy girl need to cum?" JJ coos, thumb brushing the older woman's lower lip.

Emily's response is a jerky, quick nod.

"Tell me."

Emily groans deeply, pressing her cheek against JJ's thigh. Her fingers grip the blonde's hand, her breath shuddering out in quick, whiny moans. "Please, Jayje..." Her hips press into the mattress, the base of the strap on pressing the toy flush against her. She chokes on a loud moan at the intense feeling. " _Se siente tan bien_... fuck."

"Are you going to cum?"

The older woman chokes on a throaty moan. Her head jerks against the golden skin beneath her cheek. "Shit...   
_oh, Dios mío..._ "

JJ's fingers stroke her cheek lovingly, thumb bumping up the dial to the highest setting. "Cum for me, Em."

Emily's breath shutters, a sharp cry falling from her lips as her own orgasm finally rips through her. She babbles a string of incoherent cries in both English and Spanish, hips bucking into the mattress. She gasps, legs trembling as the vibe continues it's assault on her sensitive clit. She whines, body relaxing when JJ's fingers gently trail through her hair. The buzzing slowly becomes less intense until the toy is just barely brushing against her, just enough to keep her on edge.

The blonde carefully grabs her shoulders and pulls her up, their lips meeting together in a slow, passionate kiss as they both recover from the intensity of their orgasms. Emily sighs into JJ's mouth, her fingers caressing the blonde's arms lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you," the blonde hums in reply, soft kisses trailing along the older woman's chin and jaw. Her palm lays flat on Emily's chest, smoothing down the plain of her chest before grasping the strap on through the thin fabric of her pants. Their eyes lock, the brunette's eyes darkening as the younger woman deliberately flicks her wrist as she strokes down the length of the silicone, pressing the base firmly against her girlfriend with each pass.

She pulls Emily's pants down her legs, her movements becoming more precise without the fabric barrier. Emily releases a deep moan at the feeling, gasp falling from her mouth when JJ bends down at takes the tip of the toy between her lips. The older woman swallows thickly, brushing the blonde's hair from her eyes as they lock with her own. Her mouth falls open as the younger woman takes more and more of the length in her mouth, her head slowly bobbing as she sucks on the toy. Her thumb sneaks under and replacing the vibrator as she strokes wide circles around the older woman's clit.

Emily bites her lip, fisting the sheets beneath her because, _christ_. Nothing in the world has ever prepared her for the sight of Jennifer Jareau between her legs, sucking off her strap on as if it's the real thing.

She swears she's died and gone to heaven. Really gay, sinful heaven, but heaven nonetheless.

JJ releases the silicone toy from her mouth with a soft pop, a string of saliva falling from her lips against the length. She uses her hand to spread it along the toy, reaching across the bed and uncapping the bottle of lube. She squirts a generous amount on her palm, fisting it along the toy slowly. She purposefully leans forward, locking eyes with Emily and licking a stripe up the toy, using the excess lube in her palm to replace what she removed before she sits up on her knees.

Emily takes the bottle of lube, squeezing out a little bit more before she caps it and sets it off to the side. She moves her palm between JJ's legs, spreading the lube against her. The blonde sighs, leaning back into the feeling with a pleased hum. She bucks her hips down when the brunette's fingers dip into her, the lube warming against her skin.

She gently swats Emily's hands away, placing them above her head on the mattress and holding them down at the wrist. The remote rests between their fingers comfortably, JJ's thumb at the ready to turn it on at any moment. She straddles the brunette, grabbing the toy with her free hand and sinking herself down slowly onto it. She gasps when her hips meet Emily's as the toy bottoms out inside of her. Her breath comes out in quick, desperate pants as she adjusts to the feeling of being so _full_ , her fingers tangling with the other woman's.

The brunette waits patiently, her one hand grabbing onto the post of the headboard, the other giving JJ's fingers a reassuring squeeze.

Slowly, the younger woman lifts herself up before sinking back down on the toy, making a point to grind her hips against Emily's every single time. JJ curls herself over the older woman, their breasts knocking together as she rides the toy. Her eyes are shut, mouth hanging open slightly and expression full of pleasure. The kiss each other slowly, tenderly, both softly moaning against each other's lips with every single thrust.

JJ bites down on Emily's lower lip, finally turning on the vibrator once more with her thumb. The older woman's eyes fly open, gasping out into the room as the blonde's movements speed up,

Pausing briefly to lift herself up, steadying herself with a palm gripped firmly around one of Emily's breasts, she begins riding the strap more desperately, their hips slamming together softly. Her head tilts up towards the ceiling, mind fogged in ecstasy. Her hair clings to her face with sweat, her breasts sway in time with each and every thrust, her breath coming out in quick, whiny moans.

She stutters with a sharp cry when Emily bucks her hips up in time with her own thrusts. "Fuck, Emily, you feel _so good_ inside of me," she whimpers, crying out again when the brunette leans up and plants harsh, open mouthed kisses on her collarbone. Her walls clench tightly around the toy, her hips moving more sporadically against the older woman. She absolutely fucking _keens_ when Emily gathers up her hair in a fist, crying out when she gives a sharp tug.

" _Oh my god,_ do it again! Harder, fuck..."

Wrapping JJ's hair gently around her fist, Emily gives another rough, sharp tug, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin of her throat. Her hands go to JJ's hips, soothingly rubbing circles into her side as she spasms around the silicone toy deep inside of her. "Oh my god, don't _stop_ ," the blonde sobs out in pleasure, gripping the back of Emily's neck. "Fuck, please don't stop. _Fuck me._ "

Emily moans, gently flipping them over and pressing the blonde into the mattress. She breathes out a long breath, gripping her hips into her hands before slamming the toy deep inside of her. JJ's nails dig into her back, loud moans and cries of pleasure falling from her mouth as the brunette pounds into her. The headboard beats heavily against the wall with the force of each thrust, thumping rhythmically with each and every incoherent cry that leaves the blonde's mouth.

JJ nearly sobs out when Emily's thumb presses against her clit, rubbing tight, firm circles into the bud. The younger woman's stomach coils, white hot heat flooding through her body as she draws nearer and nearer to her peak. She squeals at the force her orgasm hits her with, crying out as her wetness gushes out and spills out on the bed. Her legs tremble, spasm and her breath comes out as whiny, breathless pants.

Her stomach clenches, hips undulating as she rides out her orgasm. She moans deeply when Emily carefully pulls out of her, placing her arm over her eyes as she attempts to calm herself down. She feels the older woman's fingers gently stroking through her hair, against her side and relaxes instinctively at the touch.

It takes her a few minutes to fully come down, and even then, she's still panting and her legs are still shaking. She reaches around and fumbles for the remote, wasting no time to turn the dial up to its highest setting.

Emily holds herself up over the blonde with her arms, the muscles shaking as she spasms immediately and intensely. She locks eyes with JJ and moans deeply, hips twitching as she rides out her own orgasm.

She almost face plants into the mattress when JJ slides down the bed, taking the strap in her mouth and sucking herself off the silicone. She peers up at Emily through hooded lashes as her hand grips the base of the toy, taking more of the length into her mouth. She gags briefly, eyes watering when the older woman's hips involuntarily thrust the toy deeper into her throat. She eases the silicone from her mouth, bobbing her head and repeating the process a few more times until she hears Emily moaning above her at the performance.

She finally releases the toy from between her lips, licking up the last of herself from the silicone before unclasping the straps at Emily's thighs. She pulls the strap on off, tossing it and the vibrator aside before immediately latching onto the older woman's clit.

Emily cums on a breathless sigh, clamping her legs shut from the over stimulation and pulling the blonde up by her shoulders. She moans into the younger woman's mouth, her hands slowly tracing soft shapes against JJ's side and down her thighs.

JJ finally pulls away nearly ten minutes later, propping herself up on the bed. Wordlessly, she grabs Emily's hand and stands to drag her to the bathroom. She stumbles on her unsteady legs, smiling shyly as the brunette chuckles in amusement. Slowly, they make their way to the shower to clean up.

Emily washes her off gently and carefully, pressing a series of soft kisses against JJ's face with a soft smile. The blonde leans against her girlfriend with a content sigh, wrapping her arms firmly around the brunette's waist and pressing a kiss against the bruises she made earlier in the night.

Emily hops out of the shower first, raising a questioning eyebrow when JJ doesn't come out with her. The younger woman shoots her a warm smile, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand and giving her fingers a reassuring squeeze. When the door shuts once more, JJ leans back against the shower wall with a long sigh, closing her eyes as the water cascades down her body.

She gets out when the water turns cold.

She hops out and grabs a towel, drying herself off and wringing out her hair before wrapping it around herself. Her feet pad softly across the tile floor, hand gripping onto the towel to keep it pinched closed as she steps out of the warm, steam filled bathroom.

The first thing she resisters is the smell of cigarette smoke and sex lingering around the room. Her eyes flit around the space, noting their discarded clothes and a few towels piled in the corner. (She thanks Emily silently for remembering to put them down on the mattress before their night started; she was _way too_ preoccupied to remember to put some down herself. Besides, she knows that Emily's about as keen about sleeping in wet sheets as she is, so she's thankful at least one of them had the foresight to put them down.) The strap and the vibe sit neatly on top of the pile of dirty laundry, as a reminder for them to be cleaned tomorrow with the clothes.

Her eyes flick to the bed, where Emily sits in all her naked glory with a cigarette dangling from her lips. The smoke swirls up around her head, the bud lighting up red as she takes another drag. Her eyes light up when she spots JJ, beckoning her forward with a wave of her finger.

Dropping the towel and tossing it to the corner of the room, the blonde saunters over to the bed, leaning down and pressing a warm, soft kiss against Emily's lips. Her breath tastes of mint and cigarette smoke, the addicting combination making her dizzy. The older woman pulls away, pressing a few more soft kisses against the blonde's mouth before tapping out her ash into an ashtray.

JJ climbs into bed with her, curling herself against Emily's side with a long sigh. Without a word, the brunette offers the cigarette to the younger woman. Delicately pinching the end and leaning over her girlfriend to smoke over the ashtray, JJ takes a long drag, exhaling the smoke slowly.

Emily hums, placing the cigarette back between her lips and digs through the side table drawer. She grabs a new cigarette and hands it to the blonde, who places the unlit stick between her lips. The brunette produces her book of matches, tearing one off and striking it on the box, using her hand to cup the flame protectively as JJ leans forward and lights her own cigarette, puffing out a few clouds of smoke before inhaling deeply.

Emily shakes the match out, dropping it into the ashtray. "That bad, huh?"

JJ chuckles once without humor, shaking her head and pinching her own cigarette between her pointer and middle fingers. "It's always bad with Barnes," she smiles ruefully.

Emily watches her with a concerned gaze, reaching out and tucking a wet lock of blonde behind her ear with her free hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

JJ quickly takes another drag, flicking out her ash out into the tray, her shoulders slumping. "We only had one case this week while three more that could have used our help went right under our noses." She exhales, eyes dulling. "One was a family annihilator that was killing children. Barnes wouldn't let us investigate because the killer was had links in local congress."

Emily's eyes flash, frowning deeply as she puts out her cigarette into the ashtray "What?"

JJ nods stiffly, taking another drag before putting her own cigarette out. "Yeah. We knew who was doing the killings, we had a solid profile, Matt and Luke were ready to help catch this guy before he killed anyone else but..."

She tucks her lower lip into her mouth, her eyes burning with unshed tears. Her breath shudders out at Emily's touch, turning her face and burying her head into the brunette's neck. "He killed another family and took a little boy hostage for five hours before killing him and then himself."

Her tears leak onto Emily's skin, breath shuddering out against her collarbone. "We could have helped," she croaks helplessly. "We had his profile and we could have stopped him from killing so many more people and she wouldn't _let us_ because she was worried about the reputation of the bureau." Her breath hiccups, voice dripping with venom as she mimics Barnes' tone, "Think of the message this will send to higher ups in Senate and the community. They'll think the BAU is uncooperative, and we wouldn't want any more of that now, would we?"

Emily's breath hitches, her expression somber and sympathetic. Her arms wrap firmly around the blonde, cradle her head carefully. "Oh, Jayje..."

"I miss you," JJ admits in a raw, vulnerable voice. "I miss you being around. I miss your morality. I miss you as the unit chief. I miss _you_. I miss the team." She brushes her tears away stubbornly. "I hate sitting around all day and letting more people die because of our neglect." Her nose nudges under Emily's chin, fingers gripping her arms hopelessly. "I don't know how much longer I can deal with this, Em. I really don't. I'm spiraling further each day I see her and I don't know how much more it's going to take for me to finally snap."

Emily's fingers curl in the back of her head, stroking her hair with a gentle coo, heart breaking at each tear that drops onto her skin. She hates seeing JJ in pain, even more so when she can't do anything to help ease that pain. "I know, my love, I know," she murmurs gently.

JJ sniffles, pressing a kiss to Emily's chest, curling her fingers against the creamy skin. "It's not fair." She sighs out, fingers twitching against the older woman's chest. "I know things will be okay. That's always what happens with our team, but I can't help but feel like we're going to be like this forever. Barnes is going to destroy the unit and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

Emily presses a soft kiss on top of her head, curling her fingers into her hair with a soft sigh. "I know, baby. I know."

JJ turns, meeting her lips in a soft, slow kiss, sighing out on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you," Emily murmurs firmly. "So much." She presses one more kiss on the blonde's cheek. "You're the strongest person I know. You always put 100% into each and every single case you solve. You've helped so many people and have grown so much from the first time I met you. You're a hero, Jennifer Jareau. Don't let the likes of Linda Barnes let you forget it."

JJ smiles slightly, briefly at Emily's words, running her fingers through her hair. "Thank you."

Emily presses a kiss to the blonde's nose, wrapping her arms around her waist. JJ loops her arms around the older woman's middle, resting her cheek on her chest. And even if her day at work was the worst, and their tomorrow isn't entirely guaranteed, she's at least comforted by the fact that she'll fall asleep and wake up in the arms of the woman she loves.


End file.
